Surea Educational Reform 2004
The Surean Educational Reform 2004 is a major reform made by the Surean government in 2004. In 2000, a Surean futurist, Dr. Sunhei Nodorikan (緑間順平 Nodorikan Sunhei), proposed the reform to the National Assembly of Surea after foreseeing the need of change in the current system to suit the advancement of technology in the future. In the proposal, Nodorikan stated the future of the technology and the world, and stated how current education system will no longer be appropriate. The new system he proposed not only solved the problem we will faced in the future, but also having minimum cons in the current state of technology. The proposal gain various opinion from both the public and government entities and decision in passing the bill is not able to be done until four years later. Following the reform, books and curricular had been changed dramatically in student's life. Competition and work load for students increase by at least three fold of the previous curricular. The reform did not change the whole system in a go, but rather starting from the students started attending kindergarten that year being the first batch of the reform. Students of senior years than that batch continues to use the old curricular. The reform, changed the system into several different phrase of learning, namely Passive learning, Conceptual learning, Feasibility learning, Critical learning, and Research study, covering studies from kindergarten level up to university level. Passive learning phrase This phrase covers kindergarten till the half of primary education. Students under this phrase of learning is similar to the education system before 2004. However, their number of learning materials and curricular had been increased. They are required to study almost seven years of education of the pre-reformed syllabus in the mere four years. causing larger stress in the students life. Conceptual learning phrase This phrase covers the second half of primary education. Various information are purposely left out from teaching and is given in terms of assignments in order to train the students in reference searching. Information that were left out will eventually be asked in the final exams, therefore class participant in Q&A session with the teachers and presentations are very much encouraged in the new syllabus. The life of the second half of primary education is almost similar to that of high school or university level of the previous system. Feasibility learning phrase In this phrase, students are required to get the syllabus from the teacher before the first week of class ended, and study each chapter before the teacher starts teaching that chapter. The teachers will teach in the forms of questioning and discussion with the students instead of really teaching them anything, therefore apart from reading from the textbooks, students are needed to get more information from other reference before the chapter is taught in class. Each and every points that may link to the topic are possible question in the final exams. This phrase consist of middle school level. Critical learning phrase High schools in Surea under the reform will teach the students in critical thinking. By utilizing all their information searching knowledge since conceptual learning phrase, they are required to analyse the concept and debate about it with their own opinion. This form of learning is very much similar to those of Imperial China's examination, where exam questions are all about discussion and debate on issues or problems. Marks given to the students are based on their solid logical reasoning points, with the most pointer gets the first place. Recognized referencing are needed to support all their points, with prove from experimental result under a teacher's supervision being allowed. Thus making science and mathematics club the most popular and most active co-curricular club in high school. Research study phrase By having solid foundation on information searching and skills in debating facts plus some little bit of researching skills, university scholars are all being prepared for research studies in the institution of higher learning. Starting 2018, undergraduates will be having their courses taught by research instead of the conventional coursework studies. Purpose of reform The main purpose of the reform is to eliminate cheating in final exams when the technology is advance to the point where internet access is available from almost anything around us. Apart from that, it is also to bring the level of education a step higher in order to compete with other developed countries. The education system is planned in a way to prepare students for higher education and graduate with a quality similar to post-graduate scholars nowadays. The Surean government believe that with the advancement of technology, the burden of the students under such system will eventually be decreased to the point as of the previous system. Support for the reform Former President of Surea, Koshiko Fusotaka, stated his support for the reform and urged the then newly elected president, Hiro Lakaki, to support the passing of the bill. Fusotaka stated that by encouraging the younger generations to think more, would means allowing more brain cells to indirectly connect to each other. From the medical point of view, the capability of the brain depends highly on how much brain cells are connected to each other. The reform which would utilize so much thinking since the early age would truly enhance the connectivity of the brain cells and therefore producing highly capable graduates at the end of the process. Fusotaka labelled the younger generations under the new education system as "the man made genius". See also * Education in Surea * Sunhei Nodorikan Category:Republic of Surea Category:Education